Savior of Sakaku
Savior of Sakaku is the twentieth mission in Just Cause 4: Sakaku. Plot Day 37. October 1st, 2050. Eldrith Tech Headquarters - Sakaku City is practically in ruins. The Eldrith Tech corporation was reduced to a fraction of its former power. Almost all of its BMI 1983s were destroyed and most of its fleet of vehicles was all but scrap metal on the highways of Sakaku. Rico, however, was going to finish this off no matter what. Capstone's fleet of 100 captured Rage-Johnston Dominator 01s was a very powerful force, but what they were about to go up against was nothing a few fighter jets could handle. While Rico was in the air devastating the Eldrith Tech Airship 01, all Eldrith Tech personnel from all over the world were ordered back to ET HQ. Including every vehicle from every country that they had amassed over 25 years. When Rico disembarked from the CS U1, he arrived on a hill overlooking ET HQ, and looked down upon *1,000 Eldrith Tech personnel armed with URGA SR28s, Haswell Gen5 Imperators, Eldrith Tech XMG896s, Eldrith Tech AT4 - 02s, Mako "Imperator" 01s, and TechMach 103s. *27,861 vehicles. **1,600 URGA F-75s. **1,225 Sakura ARC-01s. **1,681 Ballard M8B2 Imperators. **1,600 Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Mk. II 01s. **1,600 Triton Imperator 01s that Rico could not see until later. **1,600 Harland M270s. **1,225 Cutler-Randall Policias. **1,230 MV 63As. **1,225 Autostraad RC-01s. **1,225 BBW F-01s. **1,225 Gigaloo Moscows. **1,225 Saas RC-01s. **1,600 Jackson Z20 Skreemer Mk. IIs. **1,600 TechMach Hrom Ds. **1,600 Jackson Z18 Tigers. **1,600 Huerta PA52 Mayas. **1,600 Rage-Johnston Dominator 01s. **1,600 Bering Imperator-01s. **1,600 Alexander AF TX-01s. In addition to the above, Eldrith Tech had scavenged together what remained of their own proper products. *100 x Eldrith Tech ED-201s. *100 x Eldrith Tech ED-209s. *3 x Eldrith Tech P-108s. *∞ x re-purposed eDEN drones that are extremely weak and lightly armed. Vehicles... thousands of them! Rico! They outnumber us, 290 times over! - Joseph Inouye As if on cue, a vehicle pulled up. It was a vintage World War II era vehicle. The Heil! 01. The driver stepped out. Eldrith Tech's CEO. Jack Richardson. So... you are the one that's been causing so much damage to my corporation. Well I have a deal for you. Return my Bering Imperator-01, ED-001 with miniguns, and I'll grant you safe passage back to 2017 Sakaku. Yeah uh... I'll turn that down. I may not have been around 38 days ago, but I am well aware of what your corporation has done to this Earth in 31 years. So I'll ask you a question: do you want to die the easy way, or the hard way? Suit yourself! Now you face the full power of the Eldrith Tech Corporation! Eldrith Tech attacks. Capstone sent in their jet fighters to assist, but are in vain. The remnants of the Sakakan Armed Forces also charged, but are forced to hide behind the hill by the sheer amount of gunfire. Now... you have been a thorn in my side for far too long! - Rico Eldrith Tech has lost. Thousands of vehicle skeletons littered the outside of ET HQ. But Capstone likewise paid a heavy price as well. Out of their fleet of 100 captured Rage-Johnston Dominator 01s, only one remained operational. And that was the one used by Rico. But this was still a Capstone / Sakakan Armed Forces pyrrhic victory. Now... WHERE ARE YOU JACK?! Rico pulled out his dual Haswell Gen5 Imperators and stormed into Eldrith Tech Headquarters - Sakaku City, bypassing five MV 63As with their sirens still flashing. Inside, the corridors were still littered with destroyed robots and dead guards. It looked as if though a zombie apocalypse had hit the facility. Rico took the elevator to the top floor. Level 100. Jack Richardson sat in his chair, watching the outside. The huge corporation he had oversaw for 31 years had been brought down in 38 days. Which way do you want to die? That's not happening. Jack Richardson turned around in his chair to reveal a detonator. Or something that resembled one. Let me guess... you have another satellite. Right. Eldrith Tech Ion Cannon - 01. Now, both of us will perish! Now it's time for me to say "That's not happening." Rico grappled the remote into his hand. Hmm... remote control. I have an idea. Rico grappled Jack Richardson into his chair and stuck him there. You have chosen the hard way to die. Now, enjoy the last moments of your life with your technology! Rico programmed the satellite to fall to Earth... via the HQ. Now... time for me to get out of here! Rico entered the elevator, but hesitated. If the satellite hit when he was in the elevator, he would be done for. Eventually he just grappled his way down the elevator shaft. Right when he reached the lobby, the satellite crashed into the facility, destroying the entire upper layer. Rico... you know I would've appreciated using this HQ as my own. I'm sorry, Mr. Richards. But it's only the upper layers. Level B through 89 are still intact. Yeah... guess so. Thank you for your service, Rico. Indeed. Thank you Rico, for all that you've done. - Joseph Inouye The honor is all mine. Now... I need to return to 2017 Sakaku. And prevent any of this from happening. I will have my ED-001 though. Rico entered the elevator and pressed "B" for Basement. Inside the basement, the portal was still open. Someone apparently never bothered to shut it down. Conclusion Joseph Inouye and the remnants of the Sakakan Armed Forces now retook Sakaku without a fight. Eldrith Tech Headquarters - Sakaku City now became Capstone HQ, with the Sakakan Armed Forces in cooperation with them. Later that day, a Capstone pilot found Eldrith Tech VTOL - 01 and the CS AF 01 in an airfield near the HQ. The VTOL is now Jonathan Richards's personal aircraft and the AF 01 contained one of each vehicle Eldrith Tech had made. Trivia *This is to date, my largest article. Even the previous mission is shorter than this one. *This is the only article that I have spent over 2 hours on. Gallery URGA SR28.jpg Haswell Gen5 Imperator.jpg Eldrith Tech XMG896.jpg Eldrith Tech AT4 - 02.jpg Mako Imperator 01.jpg TechMach 103.jpg URGA F-75.png Sakura ARC-01.jpg Ballard M8B2 Imperator.jpg Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Mk. II 01.jpg Triton Imperator 01.jpg Harland M270.png Cutler-Randall Policia.jpg MV 63A.jpg Autostraad RC-01.png BBW F-01.jpg Gigaloo Moscow.png Saas RC-01.jpg Jackson Z20 Skreemer Mk. II.jpg TechMach Hrom D.jpg Jackson Z18 Tiger.jpg Huerta PA52 Maya.jpg Rage-Johnston Dominator 01.png Bering Imperator-01.jpg Alexander AF TX-01.jpg Eldrith Tech Ion Cannon - 01.jpg Eldrith Tech Headquarters - Sakaku City.png Eldrith Tech ED-201.jpg Eldrith Tech ED-209.jpg Eldrith Tech VTOL - 01.jpg Eldrith Tech P-108.jpg CS AF 01.jpg Heil! 01.jpg Category:Content Category:Missions Category:Sakaku